


Release Valve

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie understands that sometimes Hermione needs to let off steam in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Valve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gelsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/gifts).



> Written for the December "Birthday Month of Drabbles" event at CharlieFicathon.
> 
> Prompt: Charlie/Hermione (or Charlie&Hermione); _she needed an outlet_

She bristles at the way he looks at her knowingly when she Floos in just after supper. No one else says anything: everyone knows how close she is to finishing this latest piece of legislation on benefits for war orphans, though she's half-expecting a well-meaning comment (she won't name names as to who, of course) about how her own children might be feeling a little slighted. She's so close. A few more tweaks, maybe a look-over by Percy and his preternatural ability to discover even the tiniest loopholes. But she can _taste_ it.

But everything else feels like it's falling apart. Ron is almost embarrassingly proud of her -- but his own long hours mean the little ones have seen more of Molly than of them recently, and they're never home at the same time. And it's too easy to fall into arguments when they're owling back and forth during the day whilst trying to figure out if Rosie's cough means going to a Healer and if they really should ask George to hold off on certain comic books until Hugo's nightmares stop. She wishes she could get through a day without having to answer the same eight questions from journalists tiring of waiting to pounce on Ms Granger-Weasley's latest success (she doesn't _know_ when she can say more, she wishes she did, just as much as they do). Or without having to drop her work to go massage suddenly cold-footed benefactors' egos. And she wishes she could get more sleep, instead of lying there in the dark alone, staring at the ceiling and wondering what stumbling blocks tomorrow will bring.

Charlie says nothing as she steps away from the fireplace, bypassing the crowded kitchen and heading straight for the back door. Twenty measured breaths, and he follows, stepping out into the fading light and catching the staff she tosses him. He casts a few charms to keep them from drawing attention, and watches her tie up her hair and assume stance.

If it works, he thinks as he dodges a vicious opening swing, it works. Hermione is family, and let it never be said he won't do for his own.


End file.
